Lily, Laya, Leila, James, Sirius, Lupin, Pettigrew
by Lyra Terra
Summary: Sirius and James are transfers in 3rd year. Can they make it through to 7th year with two seemingly perfect girls, one werewolf, a stalker boy, and a red head that wants to murder James? AU. love to reviewers: summary dedicated to SNOWFLAKE t e a r s
1. The Third Sorting

James and his best friend Sirius had just been sorted into the house of Gryffindor, with first years. They were in their third year. They had been transferred and kicked out of many schools, and this was their seventh school. Sirius had been sorted first and slowly headed for the table as James caught up right after. Sirius made to sit but James said

"Heck no, we're sitting over there."

"Why?"

"See that chick?"

"James you've got to be kidding me." Sirius groaned. At every school James would immediately pick out a girl and make a bet with Sirius on how long it would take him to get her to date him. They also bet on how long they would stay at the one school.

They went over and sat across from the girl and looked around them. They saw a shaggy looking boy with blonde hair. He was fairly thin and was paying very keen attention to the going-ons of the sorting. Another boy right next to him was very pudgy. He sat, paying attention, but at the same time carefully eying the empty plates around him.

James was now eyeing the girl and her friend. She had long golden hair with a gentile curl that flowed down past her shoulders. Her eyes were a striking green with long eyelashes that enhanced her face. The girl wore almost no makeup, but James had to admit, if she did, she wouldn't look as good. She had a slender build and long skinny arms that were gently propped upon the table, clapping. Around her neck and leaning against her skin there was a silver chain with a cursive L attached. Another girl leaned over and whispered something in her ear, which made her laugh gently.

James turned his attention to her friend. She had short dirty blonde, nearly brown hair layered hair that came just to her shoulders. She had natural looking highlights and tanned skin that gave her a Californian look. She and the blonde had a similar body, but this girl seemed to stand slightly more erect and confident looking. She was watching the sorting in a kind way but not really paying attention. She seemed to notice James was watching her because she turned her head to him and his friend. She smiled at them in a teenage sort way, showing her white teeth and gently glossed lips. Her brown eyes flashed at them before turning back and whispering to her blonde friend and watching the sorting.

"Lily, the boy just sorted into Gryffindor was just looking at one of us."

"Laya, then it would be a first year!"

"I don't think so; he looks older, more handsome. I think that he's been transferred. I like his friend."

"Laya! If he's a transfer, he's most likely a trouble maker then his friend probably is too! Just ignore them."

"I will for now then." Laya replied, sitting back and smiling at them briefly. The friend she looked at had nice black hair that hung gently into his face. It made him look handsome, but as if he wasn't trying at all. His hair was also a little longer than usual, it was about to his shoulders. Laya had a thing with guys who had long hair, it would drive her crazy! _"Oh well, we'll wait for now"_ she decided.

Later when the headmaster, albus Dumbledore said his usual few words, the food appeared. The boys looked surprised at the new system, so laya took her chance.

"It's the way we always have our opening meal, and its some buffet, I must say" she said to them.

"Er….ok, thanks. I'm James, this is Sirius"

"Hey, I'm laya, and this is lily, she's kinda shy, and Leila here." the girl replied showing her friends.

"Hey," the two guys said.

"Peter, you're such a pig!" Leila said looking in disgust at the puggy boy as he stuffed his face. James and Sirius turned to him and the shaggy body turned.

"Hello, I'm Remus and this is peter, welcome to Hogwarts" he said kindly

"Uh…thanks?" Sirius said looking laughingly at James. They began to fill their plates

"So what year are you guys in, you don't look like first years to me," laya commented to the new boys.

"We're in our third year and seventh school!" they said proudly together. Lily looked up from her lap and food with a surprised look on her face, before returning back to her lap. Laya on the other hand smiled as if looking up to them.

"Hey we'll give you a tour later if you want?" laya said gesturing tonks and herself.

"Sure" James said before returning to eating. Several plates and words later they started to head out as McGonagall called out after them.

"Potter! Black! Evans! Lupin! Pettigrew! Prazti! come here!" they headed over but laya followed. "Evans, lupin, Pettigrew, Prazi, will you plea- Ridlle, what are you doing here?"

"Haven't you learned, professor, that where the girls go, I go?"

"Yes I have Ridlle. Will you, and ridlle here give potter and black here the grand tour?"

"Of course professor" lily said

"But of course" laya said laughingly giving a slight bow to McGonagall, to which she gave a small smile.

"Stay out of trouble Ridlle!" she said turning away.

"So where are we starting?" laya asked lily.

"We'll start with the common rooms."

"Lead the way." James said gesturing forward. The group stepped off on their massive tour. "So what's up with these kids? Do you really hang out with them?" James asked laya when they had fallen behind.

"Yes, I do sadly. Well, not so much lupin and peter here, but the girls yea. They're such goodie goodies. Oh hey, did you guys get kicked out of the other schools?"

"Yup!" Sirius said with a smile coming back.

"Sweet, what'd you do?"

"Nothing much, we just blew up a toilet at the last school…" James said with a smile

"And broke into the keeper's office, stole food from the kitchen, turned the common room into a pond, and oh yea, the hallway adventures!" Sirius added with a grin, thinking back.

"Oh yea, the famous hallway adventures…" James commented.

"Ok…sure" laya said with a smile.

"Yea and we plan to keep it up here."

"If you don't squeal that is. We wouldn't want to hex you or anything…" James said pulling out his wand with a small grin at her.

"Heck no, you're just not leaving me out, I've been hangin with these boring goodie goodies for way too long. I need a bit of trouble in my life."

"Alright, then we'll-"

"HAVE YOU EVEN BEEN LISTINING??" lily shouted across the hall.

"kinda." Sirius replied grinning.

"Hey laya, stop flirting and at least distract the boys up here!" Remus shouted.

"I know you just want me to come up there Remus!" she said with a grin at the boys as she started sprinting down the hall. "Come-on guys!" she said to them. The two grinned at each other evily, then ran down the hall together.


	2. the Preparation

hey thanks everyone fr reviewing, thats more than i've gotten! keep the reviews comin and i'll keep chapters coming! i've got great ideas!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The seven kids joked around the school and finally returned to the common rooms. As they entered inside James and Sirius began a quick conversation

"James, you see all those cracks?"

"Yea, their probably Spats, you know that."

"You thinking what I'm thinking"

"Sure, I'll get the cloak tonight"

They sat down to start quietly planning. Lily grabbed a fairly large and apparently heavy book and heaved it up to read. Remus huddled in the farthest armchair, carefully eying the night sky through a window. Peter carefully emptied his pockets of food and ate. Tonks began to practice her spells that she had forgotten before she had class. Laya grabbed her wand and started casting minor spells, before getting bored and pacing around to groups of people in conversation and joining. As she walked by James and Sirius she overheard part of the conversation

"Alright when they all leave we'll go get the cloak?"

"Yup, then we head for the 2nd floor." then they saw Laya approaching and changed topics

"When are your classes?" Sirius said quickly

"Uh…" James said jumping "I don't know…"

"Transfiguration first" laya said walking by. She went over to lily and sat with her. "Go talk to them!"

"No! I gave them the tour, I did my duty."

"Lily, their cute, you can't deny that."

"Well, maybe a little, but that's not important." She said suddenly shaking her head 'no'.

Laya said smirking and walking away. She picked up a book and sat in a big armchair and read. Slowly people headed off to sleep. Soon lily got up.

"I'm headed to bed, you coming?" she asked tonks and laya

"Yea I'll be there soon" tonks replied "I just want to master this spell first"

'Yea same, I gotta finish this chapter"

"Alright" she said lugging her book up with her. Several minutes later the other two followed up. They lay down and went to sleep.

Well, they tried.


	3. Midnight Run

Disclaimer: no i dont own it so dont bother asking me ok?

thx fr reviews! yay i accually have a really good plot for this story but it will take time, bear with me and review!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey move over"

"No you!"

"I have no room!"

"shhhh someone might wake up!"

"What do you mean everyone's asleep!"

"Exactly"

"Oh shut up, lets just go find the SPATS"

"What are Spats?" a young girl's voice came as she stepped out of the darkness, looking strait through the two teenage boys, who were covered In an invisibility cloak. The two boys looked at each other under the cloak and shut up

"Oh come on I know your there." She added. The boys nodded and silently stepped forward. Unfortunately Peter had left a pastry on the ground, which Sirius happened to step in. he jumped back, accidentally throwing off the cloak and reviling himself and James. Laya crossed her arms over her chest and smiled. "I said you're NOT leaving me out." She commented. James grinned at her as Sirius fell on the floor trying to get the cream off his foot.

"Pettigrew is so stupid and fat" he commented getting his hands filthy

"Yes he is. So what are Spats?"

"SPATS, or spats, are our code word for Secrets Passages Around The School." James replied coming over to attempt to help Sirius, but being un-helpful.

"So basically you guys map out the schools passages?" Laya figured, laughing at the boy's attempt to clean themselves. She decided to help them.

"More or less, yea, you could say that" Sirius said holding out his foot for laya to deal with.

"Sweet, but why?" she asked shoving his foot away and handing him a towel

"How else are we supposed to make trouble and get away with it?" James said wiping his hand on the couch next to him, cleaning some cream off.

"True." She said, now looking at their mostly clean hands and feet. "Now you know NOT to leave me out, right?" she added, helping them up.

"Yes, we do." They said in near unison

"You might want to go change…" Sirius said, gesturing at her pajamas.

"Nah I'm fine, I maneuver best in pajamas anyways."

"Aright, your call" James said grabbing the cloak and heading out, trusting the other two would follow.

"So how tight is security around here?" Sirius asked after they exited the common room

"It's to a decent extent, so we better put the cloak on." She said calmly. They huddled and threw it over their heads, then crept down the hallways. "Now I also know where a few of the passages are, but not all of them. There's one by that one eyed witch, and I'm not sure where it leads, so we'll start there." She whispered, showing them where to go next. When she arrived at the statue Laya tapped it with her wand and whispered "_Dissendium_" At once a small hole opened in the statue, and they crawled in.

"Alright, lets explore this little cave here. _lumos"_ James whispered, starting forward. The other two also lit their wands and they began a long walk. After what seemed like an hour they came to where the passage slanted upwards. They smiled and ascended for a few minutes before hitting the top. There seemed to be a trap door at their heads, which they pushed open. They couldn't hear any noise above them, so they pushed the door open and crawled out to see a celar with boxes all around them. They headed up the stairs and entered another room.

Laya gave a small gasp. "_honeydukes" _she whispered.

"What?"

"honeydukes, it's the best candy shop in hogsmade. Now we can get it whenever we want!" she said walking over to grab some candy. Ten minutes later, with their pockets full, they began to head out, when laya turned to put some money on the counter. "we ought to pay them for this" she said and followed them back out.

When they returned to the halls of Hogwarts they checked the time to be 5am in the morning.

"wow, we better head back, the students will start coming out soon." Laya commented heading back. As they passed the front entrance, a small squeek caused the three to hide behind some drapes. They peeked out and saw Remus Lupin slip indoors.

"And how'd you get out?" James said boldly stepping out. Remus jumped slightly and gave a sigh.

"filch…forgot to lock the doors…and…I..uh…wanted to go visit Hagrid." Remus ended lamely. James and Sirius smiled

"care to join us on our next trip?" Sirius asked smirking at Lupin. Remus paused.

"i…guess, sure." He decided. He never had any _good_ friends, so this would be pretty cool. They all headed back to the common room where they found peter sitting on the ground, having forgotten the password. They let him in and from then on he followed them around everywhere.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Its true! Reviews make me type quicker! and also give me any ideas you have, ill take them into consideration!


	4. Relitives

hehe i uploaded this during my skool study hall, naughty me. oh yea, my updates might be a bit slow cuz my family doesnt know i have an account and their all coming home for the holidays but i have been writing! I'll try update soon!

A/N: i changed Tonks to Leila because of review complaints. (i also decided i didnt want tonks)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next morning James, and Sirius were roughly woken u by the sensation of a pillow being thrown.

"Come on we have classes!" Laya said walking away.

"Ugh second day and we have classes?" Sirius mumbled to himself.

"Yea we do now get up." Remus said getting his socks on.

"Ugh" James groaned and pulled his covers over his head. Right after he and Sirius both received another pillow to the head. "What was that for?" he asked sitting up

"For not waking up when class is in an hour." Remus said and walked out with peter. The pair groaned one last time, then stood and got dressed. Five minutes later they appeared at the bottom of the stairs to a group of hungry looking teens.

"About time, I was afraid I wouldn't get to eat breakfast" peter said

"Not like you need it" Sirius said under his breath looking at the mess he had made the previous night. James and Laya grinned, while peter noticed what he was looking at and smiled sheepishly.

"Come ON! I'm hungry too!" Leila said as she and lily dragged Laya out the door. The guys soon followed out laughing at some comment that went unheard to the girls. As they arrived in the great hall several slytherins came swaggering over.

"Hey potter, Black," said a boy with long greasy black hair and an abnormally large nose.

"Hey Bro…"

"Hey cousin…" two more voices came. Sirius's face paled as he stopped and turned to the source of the voices. He looked his brother Regulus Black in the eyes then his cousin Bellatrix Black.

"Hey guys." He replied coldly not smiling.

"Kicked out of another school and STILL not in slytherin?" Bellatrix made a 'tsk'ing noise.

"Nah, I think I'd rather be in Gryffindor-"James began

"With dirty little mudbloods?" the black haired boy called out. The others had been paying attention with confused interest, until lily looked down with tears in her eyes. James noticed lily's new attitude and thought of a reply.

"well those 'dirty little mudbloods'" James said with quotations, "are a lot cleaner inside and especially out than you will ever be snape" (a/n: James and Sirius know who snape generally is through a Sirius's family)

"yea, seriously," Sirius said, picking up on what James was doing, "what do you do to your hair? Stick it in a grease pot?

"I-"

"On second thought, don't answer that." Sirius cut him off with a fake grin

Snape glared at him "I know spells that would turn your guts inside out." He sneered that them

"Yea, yea and I know a spell that would stick your tongue to the top of your mouth" James answered casually leading the others away while waving the slytherins off.

"WTF WOULD THAT DO??" Snape called after them

"YOU CANT CAST YOUR SPELLS" James replied.

"Oh. Damn you potter."


	5. The Explanation of Three Girls

I'm sooooooooo sorry it took so long to update! my parents have been on my every moove and mid-terms are next week and i still have another brother here and the last of my relitives are coming down this week and and and faints well yea, you get the idea. i'm still really busy but i managed to type this up at school. i'll try to update more often but i type quickeer if you send reviews...hehe

**disclaimer : **if i was JK Rowling, would the above apply?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sorry about that…I take it your muggle born?" Sirius said, sitting with the others. Lily nodded, unable to speak. "Im sorry. My family, the house of the blacks, they all believe in the ideas of that voldemort guy and all that 'pure-blood' nonsense. I'm the first in my family to go to Hogwarts and not be sorted into Slytherin." They all sat in silence (except for Peter's eating) for some time.

"How do you know Snape?" Leila asked James

"Well Regelus is Sirius's brother"

"And Snape is Regulus and Bellatrix's friends"

"And Bellatrix is also Sirius's cousin"

"So we know him through my relatives"

"You mean you know a bastard?" Laya said harshly, before returning to Lily. Sirius looked down at his plate again

"I said sorry, I can't control my damned relatives. If I could they wouldn't be my relatives." lily sniffed and regained her posture.

"Its ok, I'm fine. He's done it before"

"Are you sure?" Leila asked, obviously worried

"Yea, you look pretty bad, are you sure?" James added placing his hand on her arm. She whipped it away rather quickly.

"Yes, I'm sure" she said a little more kindly to James before looking around. "Well are we going to eat?" she added before everyone dug in quickly.

Barely ten minute later three second years came over and sat down in the middle of their conversation. The others looked, confused, among themselves, while James and Sirius just smiled as usual.

"Hey girls" Sirius said casually, still eating

"Hey" one of the girls squeaked out, looking at Sirius

"What's up?" James asked casually, looking around for something

"Not…not, much...I guess" another answered back

"Has anyone seen the toast?" James finally called out to the table, obviously agitated. The third girl handed him the platter of toast. "Fanxs" he said to her through a full mouth of toast. Then Sirius stood.

"Alright, I'm full, who wants to come wreak havoc with me before class?" James immediately swallowed and stood up, looking eager. Remus sighed and stood, and Peter, feeling left out, followed suit.

"See you girls around, ok?"

"Ok" they murmured back. The guys left, only to have Laya show up, with her two best friend right behind.

"That was mean." Laya said as she ran beside Sirius.

"what?" James asked with innocence.

"Stop being jerks. You know they liked you." Lily answered back

"Oh Lily, thank you!" James replied. "I know we're unnaturally attractive!" he grinned, ruining the moment. Lily guys made a face and stomped away, with Leila following behind. Laya looked as though she wanted to follow, but didn't.

"Ok, _that_ was mean." She commented. She turned to the James and Sirius. "_that_, was really mean." She said pointing at lily's disappearing figure.

"Awww, we're sorry" James said pretending to be sad. "We won't ever do it again!"

"But even though we're big, mean, bullies, you still love us right?" Sirius asked batting his eyes in a little child fashion.

"Take a shower and then talk to me." She replied back, pushing them both away and running to catch her best friend before class started, leaving three laughing boys (and one, not quite so...laughing…boy) behind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dark lord chuckles the silly piggy demands that you review! (dave the barbarian)


	6. A note, and Frank and Alice

hey all!! life's still a mess and i have a competition tomarrow but i decided to stop procrastinating (as us shire percussionist are famous for) and accually type up the next chapter! YAY ME!

**Disclaimer**: I am totally JK Rowling, famous novelist, (not some teenager girl from the shire who just had science and band midterms today, and had an awsome time at band), and that is exactly why my story is awsome!

(jk u 'filekillers' as micky kelly calls us)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Laya arrived in class she realized that Lily had rudely, but intentionally, sat with Leila, even though she always sat with Laya. Laya sighed and glanced around the room. She chose to sit with one of the girls in the class named Alice White, with whom she had a friendly acquaintance.

"Hey, Alice, could I sit with you?" she called walking over. Alice nodded her head and Laya set her bag down next to her chair. Soon the boys came in, talking loudly, (mainly Sirius and James) and divided off into pairs. Remus and Peter sat in front of Laya and Alice, and Sirius and James took their spots behind Lily and Leila. About a minute later McGonagall addressed the class.

"This year," she began, conjuring up some papers to hand out "we will be studying the following subjects." She used a charm to send a paper to each student. "The subjects include that of live creature transfiguration and transfiguring larger, more solid objects than we have done in the past. I trust that you can all keep up with the work load, and if not, please see me for extra help." her eyes fell on a few embarrassed students. The class was spent mostly reviewing last year's spells and going over the plan for this year. Laya seemed to slowly tune out the voices and began to scribble down of a piece of parchment.

**Hey Alice,**

_Yea?_

**I'm bored…**

_Then you could listen to McGonagall ya kno. _

**Do you kno what these subjects we'll be studying are?**

_Well…no…but still_

**Come on lighten up, hey are you any good at wizard's chess?**

_Heck yes! I can beat almost anyone._

**Against me? Doubt it.**

_Could too!_

**Prove it!**

_When?_

**Tonight, I'll play you, I too, am undefeated**

_Fair enough. Lets see who the real champ is._

**Wow, Alice, we haven't passed notes scince first year… **

_Wow, your right…(and you spelt since wrong…)_

**You sound like lily!**

_Haha your right_

"Ladies!" McGonagall called to the pair of silently laughing girls. "Please pay attention!" she returned to her lecture.

**Like that's gonna happen**

Laya put the parchment back in her bag and spent the rest of the class silently joking with Alice

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That Evening Remus entered the library with a bag full of homework. They had received a foot long essay about their reviews from last year in transfiguration, a two foot essay in charms about the movements of their wands during certain spells, another foot in potions and three feet in DADA. Remus sighed, wondering how he was going to finish it all, let alone his new friends. They hadn't even paid attention in class. He enjoyed having friends, but he didn't know how they would be able to do their homework, they claimed to have good grades. He sighed again and sat down to work.

But another thought soon ran through Remus's troubled head. What about his secret? What if they found out? He didn't know if he could trust them just yet, he had troubles trusting other students for fear of getting too close. He-

"Remus?" a voice called, interrupting his thoughts. He glanced around and saw Frank Longbottom come in.

"Hey Frank." He replied tiredly, though he had gotten no work done. "I'm just working on all the essays assigned."

"Yea me too. Hey could you help me with the one in potions, I can't seem to understand potions even when I try really hard."

"Of course Frank." Remus pulled out his own material and set to work. Soon Remus heard his name being called, yet again. _"Having friends has advantages" _he smiled to himself. He turned to see Lily and Leila walk in and sit down with them.

"Mind if we join?" they asked.

"Not at all." Remus replied calmly. It would be easier to work with others helping him for once, not having him do all the homework. Lily and Remus helped Frank get about halfway through his paper before turning their attention to their own empty sheets. They looked at each other and began to write. A little while later Alice walked in and looked around for someplace to sit. All the tables were empty, save one. That left her plenty of space to work, alone. She began to move to a table in the corner when-

"Hey Alice, come work with us!" Leila called out to one of her good friends. She and Alice had gotten along pretty well since first year, and always sat together during class but didn't have a lot of time to spend together outside class. Alice considered this, and went decided to go work with her friend. After all, it wasn't like there was anybody to distract her there.

However, once she sat down, Frank stood up and immediately left the library, after saying goodbye to everybody, of course, and asking if he could meet Remus later to review the DADA paper with him. Remus agreed patiently. Alice set to work at once.

Yet once again, Alice couldn't focus. Why had Frank suddenly left? Was it her? Or was it just a coincidence? Eventually she left, she couldn't concentrate, and she knew she would just be bothering the others. She too stood, bade everybody goodnight, and left.

"I thought they'd never leave. Not that I don't like Alice or Frank…" Remus began

"But with Frank's questions and Alice's 'deep thought', I couldn't focus, could you?" Lily asked Leila.

"No, I couldn't. But now I can get a lot more done, thank god." And so with that they set to work for exactly 3 hours, eventually being shooed out by Madame Prince, the librarian. As they headed back to the common room they discussed their essays.

"Well I got a lot done." Leila stated.

"Yes me too." Lily added on

"We should meet and work together more often. Just the three of us." Remus decided. The other two nodded their heads in agreement as they entered the common room to see Alice jump up and scream "I won" at the top of her lungs. They looked at each other, happy to have been in the library than here to witness the game that attracted the attention of the whole common room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yea I decided to bring Frank and Alice into the story, they just seemed to fit so well, so i added this chapter just for them, and to form our little study group here!

you should

R

E

V

I

E

W

It makes me type quicker! Anyways, praise rules and flames will b used to destroy my math midterm on monday! yay midterms! NOT!


	7. Chapter 7

ok sorry i dissapeared for about a year guys. my computer crashed everytime i went on so i couldnt exactly upload could i? but now school is starting and i'm starting to conintue my stories. sorry for such the long delay guys!  



End file.
